mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Fallen Eagle Map Game
This map game is about an alternate World War 2. It is based on a world in which Hitler was assassinated in 1941 by Field Marshall Rommel, The Desert Fox. As a civil war erupts in Germany, World War 2 reaches its climax. Who will survive? NB: This map game is based on a popular idea from many other wikias. It is not a breach of copyright rules as it is a popular idea on many wikias. Rules #Always adhere to the main site's rules #Fallen Eagle must not be used for conducting anti-social behaviour #NO derogative terms are to be used on the map game at any time. Unless you are certain the words you are using are not offensive then DO NOT post them. Better to be safe then sorry. #This map game IS NOT a talkpage and as such is not to be used as one. The only exception to this rule are edit conflicts/debates, when one person disagrees with another about an alliance, or contradicts another player in an in-game way (as a nation not a user). The moderators will decide what counts as an edit conflict/debate. There is a talkpage provided specifically for the map game. #The turns should be plausible. There is no punishment for implausibility but it will be corrected immediately by the moderators. However, should it become apparant that you are deliberately posting implausible turns to waste the moderator's valuable time then sanctions may be taken. #Shared users are allowed but STRICTLY NO METAGAMING!!! #Do not cheat by looking at the specially made moderators talk page. It will become apparent if you do and it could lead to a ban from this map game. Repeat offences against another map games could be punishable by a week long ban. If you continue after that the ban period WILL be longer. After several bans you will simply be banned from the wiki for a period of time, then if you offend again the Ban will become permanent. You have been warned (admin) PLEASE BE AWARE THAT BREAKING ONE OF THESE RULES COULD LEAD TO SEVERE PUNISHMENTS SUCH AS A BAN AND A TALKING TO FROM THE MODERATOR!!! Moderators Write on the talk page to apply for moderator, providing some valid information. If you are biased, implausible, a or generally bad moderator you will be removed immediately. Head Moderator -Roman (talk) Moderators -Local (talk) - Mapmakers - - NB: Moderators are allowed to be mapmakers as a second responsibility Map Mapmaker Rules All mapmakers should follow these rules: ■Make all nations different colours. Foreign territory should be given the colour of its master. ■Try to make one for each year if there have been changes relevant to the map in the game. If not then just copy and paste the last one. ■Draw accurate in-game borders. The Mapmakers decision on Countries is final, but any problems, and you can complain at the complaints section. The Mapmakers can ignore you if you are wrong. Map Corrections Map Complaints New Turns New turns will start between 8:30 and 9:30. However, they will sometimes be delayed and another moderator will have to post during certain holidays. I will try to warn you if a turn is going to be delayed but may not always be able to. There will be no turn (probably) on New Year's Day. Also, if by popular demand the turn is delayed because of a certain day, event or religious observance, I will resume the map game from exactly where we left off. Depending on the number of users I will warn the players when the game is about to resume. If you are unable to post for 5 turns in a row then please warn me. Each turn will be 1 day real time and 1 year in-game time. NB: A mapmaker's talk page will be made for the mapmakers to confer and for players to prompt border changes. Nations As the game progresses new nations and factions may develop so watch out for the new countries! If you have a request for a country then please say so on the talk page and wait for confirmation from the moderators. If they say yes, please put the countries name up on the nations list below if I have not already got round to doing so. Power Ratings Next to each country will be a power rating as shown below. I= Major Power II= Regional Power III=Standard Nation IV= Not so good V= Awful North America ■United States of America I- Lord Etnus (talk) ■Canada II South America ■Colombia III ■Chile III ■Argentina III ■Brazil II Africa ■Dominion of South Africa IV ■Egypt (British Influenced) II ■West African Rebels IV ■North African Rebels IV ■Malagasy Rebels IV Middle East ■Arabia III ■Yemen IV ■Iraq (British Influenced) IV ■Iran (Under Anglo-Soviet Occupation) IV ■Afghanistan IV ■Turkey II Europe ■Spain (Divided: See Below) *Germanophilic Spain- *Anglophilic Spain- ■Portugal III ■Free France III ■Vichy France (Nazi Puppet) III ■Free Belgium IV ■Free Netherlands IV ■Free Luxembourg IV ■Free Denmark IV ■Norwegian Reistance IV ■Sweden This is due to its alliances with both sides ■Switzerland III ■Finland IV ■Polish Rebels IV ■United Kingdom I ■Ireland (British Influenced) III *Irish Republican Army (IRA) III ■Yugoslav Rebels V ■Italy II ■Bulgaria III ■Hungary III ■Romania III ■Austrian Rebels III ■Czech Rebels IV ■Slovak Rebels IV ■Ukranian Rebels IV ■Estonian Rebels IV Violently Calm (talk) 14:10, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ■Latvian Rebels IV Bibleboyd316 ■Lithuanian Rebels IV ■Soviet Union I-Local (talk) Germany *Rommel's Faction III *Communist Faction IV *Nazi Faction II- ER (talk) 17:11, May 11, 2013 (UTC) *Goering's Faction III *Borman's Faction III Asia and Oceania ■China III ■Japan II ■India (British Colony) III ■Mongolia (Soviet Puppet) IV ■West China (Soviet Puppet) III ■Australia (British Dominion) II ■New Zealand (British Dominion) III The Game (Taster) Winter 1942: '''The factions of Germany turn on each other in brutal conflict as the news of Hitler's death reaches the Third Reich. Nazi SS troops take Berlin in a swift coup whilst Rommel's Atlantic Wall division takes Paris. The Gestapo (the Nazi Police) take Hamburg in a stealthy night attack. Goering's infantry charge into Northern Germany and fortify Stuttgart and the state of Baden-Wurttemberg. Borman attacks Frankfurt whilst the communists appear in great force in Dusseldorf. Meanwhile, the Blackshirts apear in Great Britain but gain close to no support. ''The Game will start when 7 users have joined''''' Category:The_Fallen_Eagle_Map_Game